¿Accidental Kiss?
by Catakira
Summary: No es extraño que, de vez en cuando, alguien necesite una, pequeña, ayuda de su nakama. En el caso de los Mugiwara, eso pasaba, sobretodo, en una batalla. Sin embargo, y de vez en cuando, también necesitaban ayuda en su vida cotidiana.


**¿Accidental Kiss?**

No es extraño que, de vez en cuando, alguien necesite una, pequeña, ayuda de su nakama. En el caso de los Mugiwara, eso pasaba, sobretodo, en una batalla. Sin embargo, y de vez en cuando, también necesitaban ayuda en su vida cotidiana.

Zoro se encontraba en la biblioteca, vestido con unas ropas poco comunes en él; una simple camiseta blanca, con el dibujo de un tigre que parecía hecho a lápiz, unos vaqueros azules y sus botas, sin olvidar sus katana, enganchadas con un cinturón negro, y su pañuelo en el brazo derecho, que no cambiaban, daba igual su vestuario.

El peliverde, como ya he dicho antes, se encontraba en la biblioteca, más concretamente, dando saltitos delante de una estantería, tratando de coger un libro que estaba fuera de su alcance. Bajó la vista, y dejó de saltar, cuando oyó la puerta abriéndose.

-Oi, Robin.- Dijo, viendo entrar a su tomodachi y llamándole la atención. -¿Podrías hecharme una mano?- Nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Qué sucede, Kenshi-san?

-¿Me puedes alcanzar ese libro?- Señaló uno de los tomos que se encontraba amontonado sobre la estantería. Tantos libros había comprado ya la morena que no tenía sitio en el estante y debía amontonarlos sobre él.

-¿_La pereza de un poeta adormecido_?- La sorpresa que sentía en ese momento la morena no se oía en su voz. -¿Te gustan los libros de poemas, Kenshi-san?

-¿Algún problema con ello?- Espetó, mirándola de reojo, pero con una sonrisa idéntica a la que llevaba la morena en labios.

Soltando unas pequeñas risas, Robin hizo aparecer un brazo _fleur_ sobre la estantería que cogió el libro mencionado y se lo pasó al kengou, que lo cogió al vuelo.

-Gracias.- Murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante y posando sus labios sobre los de la morena en un pequeño y casto beso.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde. Apartándose bruscamente, y con los ojos como platos, vio la mirada sorprendida de Robin ante él, algo que no hizo más que sonrojar a Zoro, que se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándosela.

-Yo… etto… gomen… yo…- Murmuró el peliverde más rojo que el chaleco de Luffy.

-¿Gomen, kenshi-san?- Inquirió la morena, acercándose él lentamente hasta acorralarlo contra la mesa.

_¿¡De donde sale ese carácter tan infantil!? Tienes 21 años, por dios. ¡Actua como un adulto!- _Se riñó a si mismo, aumentando su sonrojo.

Para su desgracia, cuando decidió actuar como un kenshi respetado y dejar de retroceder ante Robin, por muy maliciosa y peligrosa que fuera su mirada, ya le tenía pegado a la mesa y con ambas manos apoyadas a sus lados, impidiendo cualquier movimiento o intento de escapada.

Se sentía como un tigre enjaulado.

-¿Gomen por qué?- La voz de Robin, extremadamente cerca, le llamó la atención. -¿Pides perdón por besar a tu novia?- Cualquier palabra de réplica quedó congelada en los labios del peliverde.

-¿Nani?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-¿No me ves así, Zoro?- El peliverde no sabía que decir. -Si piensas en lo que ha sido nuestra relación en los últimso días, y semanas, tal vez pienses de otra forma.- Robin se había separado de él, dejándolo "libre", y le mandaba una maliciosa mirada a dos pasos de distancia. -Y no solo tú, si no también algunos de nuestros nakama.

Por la cabeza de Zoro pasaron imágenes de los últimos días. En todas las islas que visitaron, fue el quien la acompañó por la ciudad, en todas las comidas conversaba con ella, todas las tardes le hacía compañía en el puesto de vigía mientras entrenaba. Pero, ¿eso no lo hacía porque disfrutaba de su presencia? Aunque, si te paras a pensarlo, ¿no es esa la base de una relación? Entonces, ¿ese beso había sido la manifestación física de lo que su corazón conocía pero su cabeza no había llegado a captar? Solo había una respuesta.

Sí.

Antes de darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Robin se presionaba contra el suyo y sus labios volvían a estar unidos en un seppun mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Las manos del kengou acariciaban la espalda expuesta de la morena, agradeciendo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y sintió un escalofrío al notar que no llevaba sujetador.

El beso fue en aumento, los labios de Zoro se separaron, dejando pasar a la lengua de la arqueóloga que comenzó a pelear con la de él. El gemido que emitió Robin en la boca del kengou fue el anuncio de la victoria del kenshi.

-**¡LO SABÍA!**- Exclamó la voz de Nami desde la puerta de la biblioteca. -¡Como os lo teníais escondido!- Parecía que la pelirroja hubiera ganado una gran apuesta de lo feliz que estaba. -¡Franky! ¡Me debes cien mil berries!- Gritó, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad en dirección a la cubierta.

La pareja se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos instantes hasta que sus risas inundaron la habitación, como música.

-Bueno, parece que alguien más va ha salir beneficiado de esto.- Murmuró el kenshi antes de darle un pequeño beso a Robin.

-Dime una cosa, Zoro.- Dijo la morena, acercando sus labios a los del peliverde hasta que se rozaron. -**Was that accidental kiss?**

**¡Antes que nada! Este fic es compartido, no lo he hecho yo sola, aunque si lo he escrito yo. Algunas de las ideas pertenecen a Laura, por lo que la mitad de los reviews también, ¡un abrazo, ñoña! **

**Volviendo al fic, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo escribo, simplemente se me ocurrió. Respecto al "Lemmon de playa", aún estoy en ello, he de pensar un poco más en algunas ideas. ¡Sentíos libres de enviarme ideas si así lo deseais! En fin, un abrazo y espero que me mandéis un review, ¡que tengo hambre!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
